


You Have Me

by Papillonn



Series: Bean [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little blurb from the "Bean" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Me

“I miss you daddy,”

Stella’s voice over the phone was enough to cause a straggled moan to rise in Tom’s throat and escape enough that his six-year-old daughter noticed.

“Are you running?”

“No! No darling, daddy just misses you very much!” he couldn’t help the tears that bloomed in his eyes as her sweet voice rang through his ears. Even though Elle sent him pictures of Stella and Will daily, nothing compared to the identical set of watery blue eyes shinning up at him in person and their chubby little fingers grasping at his face as they smoother him in “kissies.”

The separation was agonizing. He regretted not seeing the signs and realizing how neglectful he’d been to the very woman he’d vowed to love always and put before anything. When Elle gave him his beautiful children, he thought it was impossible to love her any more. Then when he arrived home from a long filming stint in L.A. and found the sadness burned into her eyes, he realized he was very wrong, and he loved her more then than he ever had before.

She forced him to leave. She said it wasn’t fair to her children that he was so scarce. He was due in Australia for another four months only two days later. It was a role he’d taken on that had caused strife in their marriage like never before. He’d been busy so often lately that she told him she felt like a single parent.

‘ _It’s not fair to get their hopes up, Tom. Just go!’_

He didn’t fight the matter. He’d packed fresh clothing and silently padded through the upstairs into his children’s bedroom’s, starting with Will, who was nestled snuggly into his racecar bed, brown hair sticking up and his thumb shoved into his mouth, sucking motions sporadic as he dreamed away. Tom had stopped at his bedside and crouched down, smoothing down the errant curls and closing his eyes reverently. He kissed his cheek before he closed his door and found himself in Stella’s room.

The pink covered walls were adorned with finger paintings of ‘mummy, daddy, and Will.’ It had become a favorite pastime of hers and excited both of her parents to know that she was so creative. Her wooden bed was covered in dollies that she had tucked in while she slept with her bum raised in the air the way she had since infancy. Six. He’d known the joys of fatherhood for six years.

Looking at Stella so content brought tears to his eyes. She’d started primary school without him and talked to him on the phone daily about her new friends and how she liked maths.

He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds of agony that escaped despite himself. How had he been so stupid?

He left without another word to Elle, angry and heartbroken, blaming himself for such stupidity.

He regretted that now more than anything. His wife and family deserved to have him fight for them. They _always_ came before his bloody career. He would shake the world for each of them and the separation, though it had been mere weeks, was torture. He felt as if he was losing his family, and to Tom Hiddleston, that was _everything_.

“I love you,” Stella whispered softly, her little voice sounding sad.

“Oh, I love you too, my darling. Stell, daddy is going to see you very soon!” he promised through the tears that slid down his cheeks. “Darling, let me speak to mummy please?”

“Mummy said to hang up after you said bye,” Stella argued.

“Oh.” He couldn’t mask the hurt in his tone. “Right then, I love you so much! I can’t wait to see you, my little starling,”

“Bye, daddy!”

When the line went dead, Tom tossed his phone onto the bed and wept. He cried for William and Stella and he cried for the love he was losing with Elle.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

_The next day_

It was nearly midnight and Elle was still shuffling around downstairs picking up toys that her busy children had neglected to put away. Between school pickups and a play date for Will, she was exhausted. Ace was also on the mend after falling a bit under the weather and terrifying his little human friends. Elle was so tired; mentally _and_ physically so. She missed the companionship of her husband and the shared responsibility.

As angry as she was with Tom, he was a phenomenal father. She was so grateful to know that her children understood very clearly that their parents loved them unconditionally, no matter what distance existed. She hated to seem them cry and miss him, though. Will always looked out for his dad to pop up in the mornings and didn’t quite understand the missing presence. Stella, on the other hand, was very sharp and knew that daddy had work. She was also a lot more transparent than Will was in her feelings. Just like Tom. Stella was his spitting image.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she stood from the crouching position that she’d been in by the toy chest. It was cold and she wanted to be snuggly wrapped in the arms of her husband more than anything. She and Tom had always been very strong in their marriage and their parenting. She had to draw the line, though. She didn’t want her children affected by his touch-and-go lifestyle.

She had never anticipated that it would go so far, though. She thought he would fight back for his family. To be so wrong was an awful sort of pain. He hadn’t called today, either. He usually called them daily to check in, but today had been the one exception.

As if on some theatric cue, the locks on the door sounded and jolted her out of her angsty nostalgia. She squinted in confusion and terror. They’d had a few scares with Tom’s fans over the years, but things were relatively quiet.

The lanky silhouette of a familiar face filled the doorway, and there he was, standing in the foyer, traveling bag and backpack in hand, looking cold and tired. He looked equally surprised to see Elle standing so close, expecting her to have been tucked away into bed long beforehand.

“Hello.”

His voice was different. It was vulnerable and tight.

“Tom…. what are you doing here?”

It seemed as if so many pieces of the man crumbled at once, and he lost himself in the presence of the one woman who knew all of his secrets.

“I’m getting my family back, _papillon_.”

Her stomach lurched all at once and she felt tears start to well up in her eyes and a hoarse, ugly cry escape. It had been a while since she’d been his papillon. Elle knew that her husband loved her and their children, but the disconnect had tricked her mind so many times and her heart was so bruised from missing him.

Before she had the chance to respond to him, he was there in front of her, taking charge, hands gripping her upper arms and pulling her toward his mouth where he took his liberties. His lips muffled a soft sob as he pressed against her grimly, trying to pour months of emotion into one kiss.

Tom was akin to a man who had been starved and deprived. There was as much agony within him as there was in her. Her hands came up to cradle his face frantically, touching him to confirm his presence, tears spilling down her face in tandem with the strokes of his mouth.

He was gentle, but very hysterical in his actions as he lowered her to the ground, spreading her out in front of him so that he could savor her slowly as she deserved to be.

Her cries of ecstasy mingled with his rugged desperation were muted as they kept their sleeping children in mind. Tom fucked her softly, rocking into her with steady thrusts, biting her shoulder as she came apart and clenched him so tightly. When he came, he held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, pleading with her as he emptied himself inside of her during that intimate moment.

It was a long time before anyone said anything.

Tom was surprised when Elle spoke first.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to leave.” Her voice was steady and calm, but the underlying emotion was so thick that Tom felt it pierce his heart.

“You should have,” he argued softly, kissing her shoulder blade tenderly. “I needed to understand how badly I was hurting my family in order to finally understand.”

She buried her face further into his naked chest, and he tightened his thigh around the curve of her bum where he rested it to ensure her warmth.

“What about the film? The director just let you go?”

Tom laughed softly.

“He didn’t have much of a choice after I _left_.”

“When are you meant to return?” he could sense the discomfort in her voice as she touched the sensitive subject.

“Never, I suppose. I quit the job. I told them that I couldn’t manage.”

Her tears started fresh.

“I’m nothing with out you, darling. I’m nothing without Stella and Will. I _need_ all three of you to be a whole man.” He pressed a tender kiss against her heard. “When we first lost each other, I poured everything I had into my career. I was convinced that it would make me a better man and give my life purpose. In truth, my love, nothing else matters other than you and my beautiful babies.”

“I love you,” she whispered softly through her tears, her nose buried in his neck as she held him tighter, “I never want to see you unhappy, but I need you.”

“You have me, beautiful girl. You _have_ me.”


End file.
